In general, a vehicle is mounted with a power source such as a battery and an electric component such as a motor, and electric power is supplied from the power source to the electric component. Accordingly, a current detection device for detecting a current flowing between the power source and the electric component has been proposed, as disclosed in Japan Patent Application Publication No. 2010-127896 (hereinafter, “JP '896”), for example. A current detection device disclosed in JP '896 is provided with an electromagnetic shield frame member (magnetic permeable member) around a bus bar which electrically connects the power source to the electric component, such that when a current flows through the bus bar and a magnetic field is generated around the bus bar, the magnetic flux is allowed to pass through the electromagnetic shield frame member. Further, a Hall element (magnetic field detection element) is arranged at an appropriate position with respect to the electromagnetic shield frame member to detect the magnetic field using the Hall effect to detect the current flowing through the bus bar using the position of the Hall element and the detected magnetic field strength.